Juegos de Azar
by Alex Kacr
Summary: ¿Será acaso la vida tan generosa después de haberte hecho pasar miserias? Luka se mata diario para brindar sustento a su familia. ¿Qué hará cuando Miku le haga una oferta difícil de rechazar? ¿Pondrá Luka su orgullo por sobre el bienestar de su familia? ¿Y qué clase de negocios serán los que maneja Miku? Luka x Miku.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!  
Sí, sé que me he perdido del mundo de fanfiction, pero cuando la inspiración no llega, nada se puede hacer.  
Hace poco más de un año creé este capitulo y no lo avance, así que para obligarme a continuarlo lo estoy subiendo.  
Pido paciencia porque aun no estoy en mi mejor momento, pero prometo que actualizaré al menos cada dos meses.

Este fic es casi un improviso, así que no estoy segura de las parejas que tendré, los sorprenderé en la marcha!  
Sin más, ya no sigo dando lata y los dejo leer en paz!  
Espero les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Den serio? Hay que decir esto? Pero si ya todo mundo sabe que Vocaloid no es mio y que no gano plata con esto! ¿Se imaginan que dieran plata por hacer Fics? :3

* * *

**Cuando más brillante está es porque va a anochecer.**

–Mierda es tarde, ¡TARDE!– Corría por la calle sin importarle que las demás personas la voltearan a ver de manera extraña, llevaba consigo una mochila cruzada y vestía unos jeans rotos y una blusa de alguna banda de rock, sus converses negras, aunque ya grises y hasta medio rotas por el maltrato y el uso no eran de buena ayuda para su carrera, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de darle un caluroso abrazo al suelo, pero ni modo esas eran las únicas que tenía.

Su cabello atado en una coleta alta se balanceaba en todas direcciones debido a los pesados pasos que daba, observaba su reloj de pulsera cada cinco segundos, no podía llegar tarde, si lo hacía hoy no comerían y no se podía permitir eso.

Continúo con su ritmo y velocidad hasta llegar a su destino, una empacadora, su lugar de trabajo todos los días, siempre y cuando llegara a tiempo. No era un trabajo constante, ella trabajaba por día y si llegaba tarde alguien también en necesidad tomará su puesto. La empacadora no era algo muy normal, muy pocos eran sus empleados fijos, por la zona en la que estaba no era un negocio muy lucrativo, después de todo, tampoco es que haya muchas empresas en esa parte de la ciudad que envíen sus productos ahí para que sean puestos en cajas y preparados para su futura distribución.

La solución al problema, contratar a los empleados requeridos del día, la fila en sus puertas temprano era larga, todo dependía de la suerte si vas tarde, puede que ese día haya mayor cantidad de productos por empacar y por consiguiente se requiera de más personal o por contrario y los espacios disponibles sean escasos.

–Demonios, ya hay mucha gente.– Camino despacio para ir a tomar un espacio en la fila, deseando obtener un lugar.

Faltaba poco para que dieran las cinco de la mañana, ella siempre llagaba entre las cuatro con treinta y cuatro con cuarenta, pero hoy se había quedado dormida, su maldito reloj despertador se había descompuesto de nuevo, ¿Ya cuantas veces había reparado esa cosa? Solo ella sabrá.

El porqué de que esa era la mejor hora para llegar y prácticamente tener un lugar garantizado, simple, a esa hora todavía el primer autobús, el de las cuatro con cuarenta y cinco no había pasado, éste traía a ese gran número de personas que no tenían trabajo fijo y que tenían que hacer algo para poder comer. Ella tenía ventaja, puesto que vivía cerca de la empacadora, pero esto no es razón para dormirse en los laureles.

Las siete treinta por fin había llegado, hora en la que la empacadora habría para dejar entrar a la cantidad de personas estrictamente requeridas.

La fila avanzaba a paso lento, el estómago de nuestra protagonista comenzaba a rugir, era tiempo de comer esa última manzana que le quedaba de las que el señor de la tienda de la esquina le había regalado por haber barrido la acera del frente de su local, ella lo había hecho solo porque le pareció que tal cosa era mucho esfuerzo para el anciano, ese día justamente se notaba más agotado de lo normal, pero aun en contra de la negativa que ella estaba imponiendo el viejo la obligo a aceptar la fruta.

Ya solo faltaban cinco personas antes de que fuera su turno cuando vio al tipo que lleva la cuenta de las personas que entran cerrar ese libro de siempre donde se escribían los nombres de las personas y sus firmas, eso solo significaba una cosa, ese día se había quedado sin ese trabajo, poco menos de tres horas tiradas a la basura. Vio y escucho como aquel hombre decía lo obvio, que ya no habían más cupos disponibles, suerte para mañana. Todas las demás personas ya se encontraban abandonando el lugar, ella solo se quedó quieta pensando qué hacer ese día para poder obtener algo de dinero, a ella no le importaba aguantar hambre un día, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no podía permitir que _ellos_ lo hicieran, algo tenía que hacer, algo.

Con su vista periférica notó que alguien se acerca a ella e instintivamente volteo hacia la dirección donde ese alguien venia, para ver al mismo hombre que había cerrado el libro, el encargado de contar las personas y dueño de la empacadora.

Hombre de unos treinta y nueve de edad, se pude decir que ni delgado, ni pasado de peso, pero tampoco musculoso, vestido no muy diferente a un trabajador más, de piel morena, ojos color café obscuro y de una constante sonrisa en su cara, al menos cuando no está concentrado en alguna cuenta o labor. El tipo decía que por culpa de su estrés en el trabajo era que ya no tenía ningún pelo sobre su cabeza y luego de tales palabras soltaba esa sonora carcajada que poseía.

–Buenos días Luka.– Sí, nuestra protagonista es Luka Megurine, mujer joven de veinte años, de larga y sedosa cabellera color rosa natural, de profundos y pacíficos ojos azul y de piel blanca un poco, solo un poco bronceada por los rayos del sol, lo justo para ser la envidia de muchas de las mujeres de la zona y los sueños secretos y platónicos de sus maridos.

–Buenos días Joel.–

–Lamento que hoy no quedara un cupo para ti, si pudiera hacer algo lo haría con gusto, sabes que conozco tu situación y créeme que lo siento.– La grave voz del hombre reflejaba su sinceridad, realmente sentía lo que decía y no lo hacía de dientes para afuera, Luka sabia esto, a fin de cuentas él era un viejo amigo de una persona muy querida por la ella y que hace algunos años atrás había abandonado este mundo.

–Lo sé, y también conozco la situación actual, no tienes por qué preocuparte.– Sonreía ¿Qué más podía hacer, angustiarse, temer, llorar? ¡No! Ya eso lo había hecho suficiente antes y no le había traído ninguna solución.

-Al menos acepta esto, para ellos y para ti.– Joel sacaba su billetera, Luka frunció el ceño por un momento. No le gustaba recibir algo sin habérselo ganado antes, pero ante la necesidad el orgullo es lo de menos, tomo la cantidad que él le estaba ofreciendo.

–Te lo pagare lo más pronto posible.– Mientras hablaba metía el dinero dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans.

–No hay por qué, él era mi mejor amigo y si puedo ayudar a su familia, eso es suficiente para mí.– Se irguió más haciendo aun mayor su altura, dejándole claro su punto a Luka. No aceptaría la devolución de ese dinero de ninguna manera.

–Pero igual veré como pagártelo.– Pero la joven mujer era terca.

–Mocosa descarriada.– Joel sonreía mientras le decía ese pequeño regaño.

–Vejete calvo.– Le respondió la Megurine con una sonrisa, Joel fingió una cara de dolor y luego los dos rieron de verdad, esa broma ya llevaba años con ellos y siempre era el mismo resultado, el sonido de sus risas.

–Oye Joel, jefe tenemos un problema.– Se escuchó una voz detrás del par, ¿El dueño? Un hiperactivo chico de veintiún años, cabellos azules, ojos de igual color y piel blanca, el cual traía en este momento puesto su uniforme de repartidor, él era de los pocos trabajadores constantes de la empacadora. Caminó hasta llegar al lado del par de antes. –Oh, buenos días Luka– Y me faltó, siempre portador de esa sonrisa que ahora le dirigía a la dueña de la cabellera de tan peculiar color.

–¿A ella sí la saludas y a tu jefe no? Muy mal Kaito, muy mal.– Negaba con la cabeza el moreno.

–Am, hola jefe, como sea tenemos un inconveniente, el muy idiota de Luki se fracturo una pierna ayer, estaba sobre las escaleras plegables cambiando un bombillo y cayo, no fue por la caída que se fracturo, sino porque la escalera que había quedado tambaleándose le termino cayendo encima justo sobre la pierna, estará un mes incapacitado– La sonrisa jovial de todos ya se había borrado.

–¿Esta bien?– La Megurine se veía preocupada, pero la actitud en como lo relato Kaito no era alarmante.

–Sí, no te preocupes Luka, los idiotas tienen suerte, solo tendrá que estar tranquilo durante un mes, días más tal vez.– La sonrisa de el de melena azul ya había vuelto, aunque sonara grave el accidente, no lo era, además la gente se rompe huesos todos los días, ¿No?

–Menos mal, ahora el problema es que no tienes compañero de entregas.– Joel ya tenía una perfecta idea en mente.

–Exacto hombre, no es que no pueda hacerlo solo, pero en ocasiones hay que bajar del camión y entrar a algún edificio y sabes que dejar el camión solo no es buena idea aquí.–

–Viendo eso… ¿Luka, te gustaría tener trabajo asegurado por un mes?–

–…– No pudo decir nada, sabía que el sueldo de repartidor era un poco más alto y se pagaba por semana. No tenía mucho ahora, ya vería que hacía para librar esta semana, pero después podría descansar tres semanas de no levantarse en la madrugada, eran como vacaciones para ella.

–Bueno por tu cara diré que sí quieres.– Se respondió solo Joel.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, sí, me gustaría.– Y es que con ese brillo en su azul mirada es imposible siquiera imaginar que pronunciaría una respuesta negativa.

–Bien, ya solucionamos el problema, Kaito, Luka será tu compañera de entregas por el próximo mes, dale un curso rápido e intensivo de cómo funciona todo.–

–Claro jefe, no se preocupe que en menos de un pestañeo ella será tan buena como yo.–

–Eso no sería tan difícil.– Joel reía mientras la cara del activo chico pasaba a tener una expresión de ofendido.

–Ya Kaito, no le hagas caso que solo te está molestando.– Luka ya tenía mucha experiencia en saber cuándo el moreno se divertía a costillas de los otros, a ella era a quien antes una gran parte de sus bromas iban dirigida.

Kaito solo recupero su sonrisa, ese chico era extraño pero por eso era que le caía bien a Luka, él era uno de los pocos que conocían la situación de la mujer y por eso hasta la admiraba.

–Luka, ven conmigo, creo que puede que haya un uniforme de tu talla en la bodega, apestara ha guardado espero y no te moleste, lo podrás lavar después de hoy, por el momento lo pondremos extendido al sol para que se ventile y apeste menos en lo que tarda en cargarse el camión.– Claro que mientras Joel hablaba, los dos caminaban hacia la bodega.

–El viejo truco del sol, un clásico, y no te preocupes que una camisa con olor ha guardado no me arruinará el día.

–¡Ese es el espíritu!–

* * *

–Bueno Luka, bienvenida a bordo del 'Kaito móvil'– La joven mujer ya con su uniforme y la identificación que le había dado Joel se encontraba junto al entusiasta chico, quien le abría la puerta del copiloto.

–¿Y en nombre de Luki?– Terminaba de entrar y acomodarse mientras preguntaba.

–Eso, bueno yo era el único encargado del área ya que no es tan grande, eso hasta que asaltaron el camión y ahí fue cuando me asignaron a Luki, ya para ese entonces era el 'Kaito móvil' aunque a decir verdad a Luki no le interesa que el camión se también tenga su nombre.– Él solo se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que no entendía el porqué, por otro lado a Luka sí le quedaba más que clara la razón, tu nombre en un camión es más que ridículo.

–Ya sé, por este mes se llamara el 'Kaito Megurine móvil' genial ¿Verdad?–

–Ni se te ocurra, así como está es perfecto.– Rápida y sin sonar descortés fue la contestación que le dio.

–Que raro, Luki dijo lo mismo cuando le propuse que lo llamáramos el 'Kaito Magane móvil'–

–Es que como está ya suena genial, no hay porqué cambiarlo– Luka reía de forma nerviosa, no le quería romper el corazón a su compañero.

–Tienes razón, seguro Luki pensó lo mismo.– El dueño de los mechones azules camino hasta puerta del chofer, luego de entrar se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y arranco, ambos partieron a un día de entregas.

–Luka llegamos a la primera, son solo dos pequeñas cajas ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer?–

–Sí. Ir, llamar a la puerta, identificarme, pedir que firmen el recibido y luego entregar el paquete.–

–Bien, te ayudare a bajar las cajas, lleva una primero y luego pide unos segundos para poder llevar la otra–

–Entendido.

La mujer tomó la caja más pequeña que le pasó Kaito y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la casa, esa era una entrega a domicilio, la empacadora se encargaba de esas entregar a cambio de una comisión a la empresa que producía el producto, ya que para ellos hacer entregas de este tipo resultaba en pérdida de recursos, mejor pagarle a alguien más para eso y encargarse ellos de las grandes.

Tocó el timbre y luego de unos segundos una niña de entre diez y doce le abrió.

–Buenos días, vengo de la empresa repartidora, ¿Hay algún adulto en la casa?– Hablo empleando todo el tiempo una voz amable y hasta se puede decir dulce. La pequeña se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, voltear hacia adentro y llamar a su madre.

–Mamá, los de los paquetes ya llegaron.– Luego regreso su mirada hasta Luka solo para decirle que ya su mamá venia y efectivamente, una mujer blanca y de cabellos negros hasta la altura de sus hombro apareció tras la niña.

–Buenos días señora, hemos traído su paquete, ¿Me daría su firma aquí?– Sacó una pluma de la bolsa que tenía la camisa del lado izquierdo a la altura del pecho y la extendió junto con la tabla donde estaba el documento donde tenía que firmar quien recibiera el paquete.

–Buenos días, con gusto lo haré.– La señora tomo la tabla y la pluma, firmó y de inmediato la devolvió a Luka, quien le extendió el paquete a cambio.

–Me disculparía un segundo, tengo que traer el segundo paquete.

–¿Son dos?.

–Sí señora, iré a por el otro– La mujer que vivía en la casa asintió y Luka ante esa señal fue al camión de nuevo.

–Wow Luka, perece que llevas años en esto, tendré que cuidarme porque si continuas así puede que me echen a mí y te contraten.– Kaito reía, mientras tanto le alcanzaba el segundo paquete. –Ten cuidado este pesa un poco más.–

–Tranquilo que no pienso robarle el trabajo a nadie.– Sujeto la caja con ambas manos y se encamino de regreso a la casa. La señora vio que la de cabellos rosa traía un paquete más grande.

–Daisuke ven a ayudar a traer el paquete, rápido.–

–¿Qué el inútil de la entrega no puede?– Aun renegando el joven de unos dieciséis se había levantado del sofá y caminado hacia la puerta, salió con cara de fastidio la cual se esfumo por completo al ver a Luka traer el paquete, en ese momento por poco y corre para ayudarle. –Señorita no debería de esforzarse tanto, ¿Que tal que no haya chicos amables como yo cerca?–

–Pues esta inútil de la entrega siempre ha podido hacer su trabajo con o sin chicos amables.– Le respondió Luka haciendo alusión a lo que había alcanzado a escuchar del chico antes de que su amabilidad se hiciera presente por acto de magia.

–¡Uy hermano eso dolió!– Se escuchó a la niña de antes desde la puerta de la casa, en su boca una sonrisa de auténtica burla.

–Daisuke deja de hacerte el lindo que no eres y toma el paquete para que la señorita pueda seguir con su trabajo.–

–¡Mamá!–

–¡Hazlo te digo!– Luka extendió el paquete al joven quien lo cargo hasta dentro, no sin antes pasar junto a su hermana menor y decirle que se las pagaría, la niña por reflejo lo delató con su madre, resultando en un día entero sin televisión para el chico por amenazar a su hermanita.

–Señorita disculpe la actitud de mi hijo, que tenga un buen día.–

–Igualmente, y no se preocupe.– La señora regreso al interior de la casa y Luka a la cabina del camión donde estaba Kaito.

–¿Ves gente así todo el tiempo?– Se limitó a preguntar.

–Luka, yo he visto cosas que no me creerías, ahora vamos a la siguiente entrega y ruega porque no sea un anciano paranoico con su escopeta.–

–¿Qué?

* * *

El día entero había pasado y por fortuna para Luka las demás personas a las que había que entregar paquetes eran, por así decirlo, más normales, ya habían regresado a la empacadora, Kaito había realizado el reporte del día y Joel estaba más que maravillado con el rápido acoplamiento de la de ojos azules a la nueva labor, cada día que pasaba ese hombre se sorprendía más de las capacidades de la joven mujer, quien diría que aquella chica de quince crecería para ser la mujer que tenía hoy de frente.

–Bueno, Luka me alegra que estés cómoda con el trabajo, mañana tienes que estar aquí antes de las ocho, diez minutos al menos.–

–No hay problema Joel.– Reía, estar antes de las ocho no era nada para alguien que salía de su casa todos los días de madrugada.

–Kaito para ti lo mismo, deja de llegar tarde.– El nombrado se encogió en su lugar, pensaba que se iba a salvar de la advertencia.

–Como usted mande, jefe.–

Luego de terminada la rutina al finalizar el día, Kaito y Luka se despidieron del dueño de la empacadora y se regresaron a sus casas, pero antes Luka tenía que hacer algo de suma importancia.

Era ya de noche en las calles el ambiente nocturno ya era evidente, gente regresando a sus casas luego de un día en el cual con mucho esfuerzo se habían ganado el sustento para su familia, por desgracia la zona no era la mejor para una caminata nocturna y los peligros podría acechar en cualquier esquina, aun así ella solo le deseaba suerte a todas aquellas personas honradas que regresaban con su familia más que preocuparse por sí misma, después de todo se sabía defender y aunque no le gustara, ella conocía a una que otra de las amenazas acechantes desde las sombras.

¿No les parece gracioso que en ocasiones con pensar en algo, alias alguien éste haga acto de presencia de una manera jodidamente mágica? Para Luka eso era lo que le parecía, gracioso. Gracioso que aquella persona apareciera justo en este momento donde un fugaz recuerdo de su pasado había atravesado su mente.

–¿Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí? ¿Dime Luka, cómo te ha tratado la vida recta?– La nueva persona hizo comillas con sus dedos al pronunciar la última palabra de su pregunta.

–Mejor que a ti tal parece, solo mírate.– La de cabellos rosa señalo con su índice de pies a cabeza a su acompañante.

–Yo, yo estoy en perfecto estado.– Dio una vuelta para corroborar su afirmación.

–Eso no es lo que dicen las marcas de agujas en tus brazos.– Luka ya se estaba fastidiando de la presencia de aquella sombra de su pasado.

–¡Ah! Esto es solo sazón para la vida.–

–Te quiero escuchar decir eso dentro de unos años, Meiko.–

–Tan aburrida como siempre y bueno, ¿Qué haces a estas horas?–

–Me dirijo a la casa de los Kagamine.– Respuestas cortas y cortantes, clara señal de que la conversación no es de interés.

–¿Luka, aun continuas partiéndote la espalda por esa gente? ¡Ya ni vives ahí!–

–Yo no era nada de ellos y aun así me aceptaron y dieron un techo. ¿Acaso ya has olvidado tu ley Meiko? "Favor se paga con favor y traición con traición"–

–Demonios, no puedo refutar eso. En fin ya me tengo que ir, pero recuerda si necesitas dinero siempre habrá espacio en el negocio– La mujer de veintidós años, tez blanca y ojos del mismo color castaño de su cabello se retiró caminando y desapareció dentro de un callejón antes de que Luka pudiera responder a su propuesta, aunque no había necesidad, siempre las rechazaba y eso Meiko lo sabía, pero en algún momento la necesidad supera los niveles de moral y eso era lo que esperaba la mujer que siempre portaba algo de color rojo en su vestimenta.

Luka por otro lado continuo con su caminata hasta que por fin llego a su destino, su lugar favorito en este mundo, se detuvo en la puerta, sonreía con el solo hecho de estar en ese lugar, elevo su mano y golpeo lo suficiente la puerta, los apresurados pasos que se escuchaban del otro lado solo la hacían sonreír con más ganas, ya se imaginaba quienes le abrirían la puerta.

–Es mi turno.–

–No, tú abriste la última vez.–

–¡Mamá, Rin no quiere dejarme abrir la puerta!–

–¡Ay! ¡Suelta mi cabello! ¡Mamá, Len tiro de mi cabello!–

–¡Niños no peleen y abran la puerta!– Esta última voz a diferencia de las anteriores que provenían del otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaba más opaca, señal de lejanía. Por otro lado la mujer que se encontraba esperando fuera solo pensaba en que tenía que hablar muy seriamente con ese par y sus constantes peleas. ¿Dónde quedo el cariño que se proclamaban hace tres años?

–¡Sí mamá!– Se escucharon juntas un par de voces aniñadas y luego la puerta se abrió. –Luka!– Los dos niños se apresuraron a colgarse en un abrazo, la nombrada se agacho a su altura para poder facilitarles el trabajo. Pasados algunos segundos los niños se separaron con intriga en sus miradas.

–¿Luka, te quedaras un ratito?– Tal parece que el pequeño Len actuó de portavoz de ambos, mientras Rin juntaba el dedo índice con el pulgar para indicar que con una cantidad de tiempo así de corta estarían felices.

–Sí Luka, acompáñanos un rato, lo niños te han extrañado mucho, hace mucho que no te quedas a cenar.– La madre de ambos apareció desde la puerta, Luka no entendía por qué, pero ante las palabras de esa mujer ella no podía negarse, era una sensación de confianza, de tranquilidad la que la inundaba, pesaba que era porque la veía como una madre también aunque ella solo fuera seis años mayor.

–Esta bien, me quedare, pero con una condición.– Dirigió su azul mirada hacia la similar que poseían los rubios gemelos de seis años de edad.

–¿Cuál?– Se apresuraron en preguntar los dos juntos.

–No los quiero escuchar pelear, no crean que no los escuche hace un instante, ¿Lo prometen?– Los dos cruzaron miradas, como si con solo eso les bastara para comunicarse, asintieron el uno al otro y luego imitaron el gesto hacia Luka. –Bien, así me gusta, recuerden que son hermanos y ambos se tienen que llevar bien y ayudarle a mamá.–

–Sí, Luka.

Ya habiendo cerrado el trato ellos junto con las dos mujeres entraron a la casa, el solo hacer eso le traía gratos recuerdos a la Megurine y su sonrisa lo reflejaba. Los pequeños no la soltaron en ningún momento, la de cabellera rosa se disculpó con la madre de los chicos a través de su mirada por no poder ayudarla con la cena, recibiendo de regreso una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva de parte de la mujer.

La madre de los niños era una mujer sin igual para Luka, su amabilidad, comprensión, calidez no tenían comparación alguna, sin olvidar su fortaleza, porque hacerse cargo ella sola de gemelos, para la Megurine era el acto de fortaleza más grande que podía imaginar. La mujer de cabellos y ojos de igual color a los de su hijo, de piel clara y rasgos cansados en su faz que oculta detrás de una sonrisa, aun después de haber sufrido tanto seguía en pie, dando apoyo a sus hijos, criándolos de manera para que ellos no cayeran en las garras de la cuidad en la que vivían, ante eso Luka consideraba que despertar de madrugada y salir a estar de pie haciendo fila por horas todos los días era solo una pequeña cosa en comparación y eso mismo era lo que la motivaba a hacerlo día tras día, y es que el hecho de estar jugando en este momento con ese par de remolinos, verlos crecer sanos y felices era recompensa suficiente.

–Hoy tenemos arroz y estofado de verduras con carne– Rin describía el menú con alegría, después de todo ya tenían un tiempo en el que la carne no hacia presencia en sus platos.

–Mamá ayudo con el traje de la obra escolar a la mamá de Jazmín y con el dinero que la señora le dio compró las cosas para la cena de hoy– Informó Len.

–Bien chicos, ¿Entonces qué esperamos? ¡A comer!– Luka tomó su cuchara y rápido se llevó un bocado a los labios, los niños hicieron lo mismo, pero ellos se lo estaban tomando como competencia.

–Rin, Len, coman despacio, mastiquen bien, sino les caerá pesado.– La madre de ambos les advertía.

–Fu mafre tiene frazón.– Apenas pudo decir Luka mientras tenía ya tres bocados en su boca.

–Luka, no debes hablar con la boca llena.– Ahora hasta ella recibió la advertencia de la rubia mujer. Trago todo de una sola vez y se vio forzada a tomar agua para ayudar a bajar la comida. Los niños solo reían ante las caras que hacia la joven mujer.

–Lo siento Rilliane.– Se disculpó cuando por fin pudo hablar. Bueno y no la culpen de mal educada, creo que todos comeríamos a ese ritmo si lo único que tuviésemos en el estómago es una manzana y un helado que nos regaló un amigo.

Excluyendo los atragantos de Luka, la cena había pasado tranquilamente, entre anécdotas de los chicos del jardín de niños y de Luka en su día de trabajo, los tres Kagamine habían tomado muy alegremente el hecho de que la única poseedora de un color distinto en la mesa haya obtenido un trabajo asegurado por un mes entero.

Ahora los cuatro se encontraban en la sala, bueno estaban acomodados, los gemelos en el piso junto con Luka frente a Rilliane que estaba sentada en el sofá, la mesa de comedor estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

–Luka ahora podrás pasar más tiempo aquí.– En esta ocasión fue Rin la vocera de ambos.

–Sí, en eso tienen razón peques.– Los gemelos saltaron sobre Luka dejándola acostada de espaldas en el piso mientras Rin estaba acostada horizontal sobre su estómago y Len estaba sobre Rin. –Me atacan una vestías horrorosas, auxilio.–

–Mentira, no somos horrorosos, bueno yo no, Len tal vez.–

–Rin, los dos somos iguales.– El niño negaba con la cabeza. Turno de las dos mujeres del lugar para reír.

En fin así pasaron las horas, hasta que ya las energías del día de los hermanos se acabaron, su madre y Luka se encargaron de prepararlos para ir a la cama y descansar, como todo niño ambos alegaron de no tener sueño pero apenas hicieron contacto con sus camas cayeron en los dominios de Morfeo.

Las dos mujeres por otro lado regresaron a la sala, era su turno de platicar de una forma más relajada.

–Luka, no tengo manera de agradecer todo lo que haces por nosotros.–

–No tienes porqué, ustedes me tendieron su ayuda, compartieron lo suyo conmigo siendo yo una desconocida de la calle, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer y me enfurece que no sea capaz de poder hacer más.–

–Gracias a ti tenemos comida todos los días, yo estoy muy agradecida contigo y estoy orgullosa y sé que mi Allen lo estaría también.–

–¿Ya hace un año y medio verdad?– Pregunto la más joven mientras miraba al techo, sin ver nada en específico de hecho.

–Sí.

–En ocasiones me pregunto por qué entre más necesitas y más bueno eres, este mundo con lo único que te paga es con más necesidad, él no merecía morir.– Hablar del tema le dolía, el hombre que tenía cabellos del amarillo del sol era quien especialmente le había tendido de primero una mano, no la juzgo, no vio en ella un peligro como lo hacían los demás, no, él vio a través de esa capa superficial y observo a la joven que necesitaba ayuda, apoyo, comprensión y una familia, ese hombre había sido su padre por el corto tiempo que la muerte se lo presto.

"_Maldita insensible, te llevaste a un padre de familia bondadoso y dejaste a una madre de gemelos de cuatro años y medio sola y sin derecho a sufrir porque de las lágrimas no se alimentan los niños"_

–Luka, ya no llores.– Rilliane se acercó a nombrada y la encerró en sus brazos, ésta hasta ese momento había caído en cuenta de que esas gotitas salabas brotaban de sus ojos. Rápido seco sus lágrimas.

–Lo siento Rilliane.– Habló con sus voz rota, pero al menos ya sin derramar más lágrimas, aun así la rubia no la soltó, sabía que Luka lo necesitaba.

* * *

Después de haber pasado la noche en su antigua casa y haberle entregado el dinero de parte de Joel era hora de regresar a su techo actual, de nuevo caminaba por las calles solo que ahora era algo tarde y el hecho que alguien la estuviera siguiendo la preocupaba.

Se detuvo en seco.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?–

–Rayos Luka, eres buena aun.– Un chico no muy alto, de blanca piel y de un peculiar cabello corto plateado con un mechón rebelde elevándose en su cabeza salió de entre las sombras.

–Qué quieres Piko?– Pregunto nuevamente.

–Nada, Meiko me envió para que te siguiera y viera que llegaras bien a tu casa, dijo algo de que haces cosas muy importantes para que te pase algo y me dijo que te dijera que este es un favor a cambio del consejo que le diste hoy.– El chico era el mensajero y peón de mayor confianza de la castaña.

–No recuerdo haberle dado ningún consejo.–

–Eso no es mi asunto, mi deber es dar el mensaje y velar por tu seguridad, así que andando.–

–Si no tengo opción.– Ambos comenzaron a caminar, el joven de vez en cuando cruzaba algunas palabras con la mujer para no hacer tan aburrido el camino y Luka al ver eso le contestaba lo menos cortante que podía, el chico no le caía mal después de todo.

–Bien llegamos, buenas noches Luka.–

–Buenas noche y gracias; sabes, es una pena que estés metido en ese mundo, tienes mucho carisma serias muy bueno en algún empleo donde haya que atender al público.–

–Algunos no somos tan afortunados como tú, en fin hasta la próxima– Y al igual que Meiko, él se esfumo dentro del callejón más cercano.

Busco sus llaves dentro de su mochila, cuando las encontró abrió la puerta, al entrar notó que las luces estaban encendidas, no le había prestado atención por platicar con el hombre de confianza de Meiko.

Al dar unos pasos dentro escuchó rudos provenir de la cocina, sin temor se adentró a esa área y encontrándose con alguien revisando el interior de la no muy grande refrigeradora que ahí se encontraba, tomo con el mayor cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido una sartén que se encontraba cerca y con total sigilo se posicionó detrás de aquella persona, reforzó el agarre del objeto en su mano, tomo un poco de impulso, apuntó bien su blanco y le asesto un golpe perfecto en el trasero, quien por la sorpresa del golpe levantó la cabeza y por estar metida de lleno en la refrigeradora termino golpeándosela.

–¡AUCH! ¡Como duele!– Con su mano se sobaba el área lastimada de la cabeza.

–Que mal, bien pueden entrar y amarrarte como si nada.– Luka tenía el sartén en alto mientras una sonrisa divertida y hasta traviesa adornaba su rostro.

–Grata manera de recordarme el porqué de que no estoy aquí casi nunca.– Verdaderamente le había dolido y el par de lágrimas que estaba casi afuera eran la evidencia.

–Sí, sí como sea, ¿En dónde te habías metido? Tenía más de una semana de que no sabía nada de ti.–

–Trabajo, querida, asuntos del trabajo– Luka rodó los ojos, no le agradaba la idea de que siempre le diera esa respuesta.

–Debes de tener cuidado Gakupo, no te vayas a meter en un lío grande.– El hombre sonrió en respuesta.

–Ya te dije que no hay de qué preocuparse, solo soy en cuidador de alguien.–

–Tus palabras no me tranquilizan, pero si aún estas vivo es porque algo de razón tienes. ¿A qué hora llegaste?– En lo que formulaba la pregunta caminó para regresar el sartén a su lugar correcto.

–No hace mucho. ¿Qué no hay nada para comer?– Él por otro lado se encontraba buscando entre los gabinetes y estanterías, que no eran muchas que digamos.

–Me temo que no, he estado corta de dinero, como siempre.– Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Gakupo, no lo tomó tan a la ligera, él conocía a Luka de años y sabia casi todo de ella, el hombre de blanca piel, larga cabellera purpura, de ojos de similar color, un poco más claros tal vez y de elegante vestimenta era otro de los consientes del esfuerzo diario que hacia la mujer para ayudar a su familia, puede que no de sangre, pero eso no impedía que ella los llamara familia, ante esto no dudo ni un solo segundo en darle hospedaje permanente en su casa cuando la mujer apareció en su puerta una tarde pidiendo asilo por unos pocos días, él casi nunca pasaba ahí de todos modos así que darle techo a Luka no era nada del otro mundo, claro que le costó trabajo que la Megurine aceptara sin ella dar algo a cambio, así que a él no le quedo de otra que ingeniársela y decir que en lugar de solo vivir ahí ella era la encargada de cuidar la casa y mantenerla aseada, ella trabajaba a cambio del techo, aun así ella estuvo un tanto desconforme al inicio, pero ya ven, ya ha pasado un año.

–Ya veo, entonces mañana temprano saldré y comprare algunas cosas, no puedo pasar mis días libres sin nada que comer.– No podía permitirse irse de nuevo y dejar así a Luka, primero llenaría la casa de comida.

–¿Qué tan temprano?–

–No sé… ¿A qué hora abre algún supermercado?–

–El más cercano a las siete, si vas a esa hora te podría acompañar.– Luka, sacaba de su mochila una bolsa con algún recipiente dentro y se lo extendió a su acompañante. –Ten.–

–¿Eh, cómo que me podrás acompañar y qué es eso?"- El hombre de veinticinco sujeto la bolsa, saco el recipiente y al destaparlo su mirada cobro un brillo infantil.

–Es un poco de la cena que Rilliane preparo hoy, ella me dio un poco para que la trajera.–

–¡Sagrado manjar de los dioses, es comida de Rilliane!– El de cabellos purpura corrió a buscar una cuchara, y tal como le había pasado a Luka en la cena, él también se atraganto por comer demasiado rápido, ahora Luka sabia porque los pequeños se reían tanto, ella también estaba riendo ante la cara del pobre.

–Te comprendo hermano, pero lo mejor es comer despacio.– Le dijo mientras lo ayudaba con palmadas en su espalda.

–Tienes razón, pero dime, cómo está eso de que me acompañaras al super, ¿qué mañana no iras a la empacadora?– Retomo el habla ya habiéndose recuperado y dirigiéndose a la sala para comer más tranquilo en el sofá mientras charlaba.

–Sí y no. ¿Conoces a Luki?– Gakupo solo asintió mientras masticaba y se sentaba. –Veras él se accidento…–

–¿Qué pafo?– Casi sin poder hablar, pero aun así la interrumpió.

–Se cayó de unas escaleras y se fracturo una pierna…–

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que mañana no vayas a la empacadora?–

–¡Si me dejaras terminar con tranquilidad!–

–Ok, lo siento, habla.–

–En fin, ya que él no podrá trabajar por un rato yo tomare su lugar en ese tiempo y estaré con Kaito, por eso entro a trabajar a las ocho.–

–Eso es genial, entonces mañana temprano iremos al super, compro cosas para la casa y de paso le llevamos cosas a Rilliane para cenar mañana allá.–

–¡Hombre, te adoro!– Luka casi que salto sobre él y lo abrazo al mejor estilo Kagamine.

–Lo sé, soy irresistible, un galán, soy deseabl…– Y de un leve golpe en la cabeza justo donde se había golpeado antes la joven mujer freno en seco el monologo de Gakupo. –¡Auch, aun duele!–

–No exageres.

Los dos pasaron un rato más charlando cosas sin importancia, hasta que la hora del descanso se hizo evidente, ahora solo esperar al día siguiente. Para Luka este había uno de los mejores días en su vida, ya hacía mucho que no cerraba los ojos por la noche sin ninguna preocupación dando vueltas en su cabeza.

* * *

Por otra parte de la cuidad, donde la noche solo indicaba el inicio de las actividades, una mujer y un hombre se encontraban de frente a un escritorio, el hombre que se encontraba detrás del mueble sentado en su cómodo asiento solo escuchaba el reporte que éstos le estaban dando.

–Señor, el área está totalmente custodiada por los lobos, la sola idea de acercarnos a esa casa es suicida, ellos vigilan a todos e interceptan a cualquiera que parezca sospechoso– Culmino el hombre que traía una camisa celeste, jeans negros y un sombrero de jazz, de cabello castaño y rizado, piel bronceada y contrastando con sus rasgos, de ojos azules.

–Lo que dice Bruno es totalmente verdad, si resulta ser solo un vil ladrón tras de un par de golpes lo dejan ir, pero si confirman que es uno de los nuestros, bueno, puedo recordarle que Santiago jamás regreso.– La mujer de rasgos finos, cabello no muy largo color negro, mismo tono de piel que el de su compañero, blusa roja, jeans negros y ojos color miel, termino de dar el reporte, recordando a su otro compañero enviado en un reconocimiento del área y que ya después de dos meses aún no se sabía nada de él.

–En eso tienes razón clara y no puedo permitirme perder más hombres.– El tipo sentado tras del escritorio golpeo la madera de la superficie con su puño. -"¡Mierda, así jamás podre líbrame de ese maldito de Gakupo!"-

* * *

Bueno aquí termina este primer capitulo!  
Espero le haya gustado y cualquier cosa que me quieran decir o aconsejar, saben que los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!  
Y son necesarios para madurar como Fanficker!

Esto va para el Arca: Locas saben que están en todo su derecho de calificarme lo más estricto que puedan! Se los estoy pidiendo.  
Y Sensei pos a vos ya te lo había pedido antes!


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANTE: LEER NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO

Hola gente bonita, aquí el segundo capitulo, espero lo disfruten  
Y no olviden, la nota de autor al final es info importante acerca del futuro del fic.

* * *

**Cuando peor no puede estar, llueve.**

–Joder, que hambre.– A como pudo se movió entre sus sabanas para alcanzar su teléfono celular. –Las once de la mañana, que temprano.– Se estiró de una manera muy floja, abrió el menú y seleccionó 'Mensaje nuevo'; cuando el teclado apareció en la pantalla, escribió unas cuantas palabras y presionó enviar. Luego dejó caer el aparato sobre su estómago y esperó respuesta. No tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, leyó el mensaje y sonrió. Perfecto, otro día de libertad. –No están.–

Se levantó y cambió de ropas, más tarde tomaría una ducha primero tenía que alimentar su estómago. No traía nada muy de su clase, unos shorts de tela negros y una blusa blanca, su cabello atado de la misma forma que siempre, era la más cómoda. Salió de su habitación y al hacerlo se encontró con quien encargaría de arreglar su recamara.

–Buenos días, señorita.– La saludo cortésmente la empleada.

–Buenos días, Lily– Con una sonrisa y un gesto de su mano respondió el saludo y continuó su camino hacia la cocina. –Ahora todo tiene sentido.– Se dijo a sí misma mientras atravesaba la puerta que daba entrada a la gran y lujosa cocina de la casa.

–¡Buenos días, señorita!– Le saludaron los trabajadores de esa área. –¿Desea algo en particular para desayunar?– El chef en jefe se encontraba atento a cualquiera que fuera la petición que escuchara.

–Crepas francesas con salsa de fresa.

–¡De inmediato!– Y todos en el área comenzaron su trabajo.

–¿Alguien ha visto a Gumi?– Preguntó, ella apostaría a que la encontraría ahí. ¿Dónde se había metido esa chica?

–Puede encontrarla en el jardín, señorita.– Contestó una mujer que sostenía una canastilla con fresas en sus manos.

–Perfecto, gracias. Por favor lleven el desayuno allá.– Se disponía a salir rumbo al jardín, pero la voz del chef la detuvo.

–¿Disculpe señorita, gusta de algo en especial para beber?

–Jugo de naranja, y por favor preparen desayuno para dos personas.

–Por supuesto.– Respondió aquel hombre. Ella antes de salir logro ver como otro empleado sacaba naranjas frescas de la nevera.

–Buenos días, señorita, si desea hablar con la señorita Gumi, ella se encuentra en la pérgola* pequeña"- Al salir se encontró con el hombre encargado de la jardinería.

–Gracias.– Continuó avanzando hasta llegar con Gumi. Ésta se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos que rodeaban a la pequeña mesa, con el mentón apoyado sobre sus manos, mientras éstas estaban sobre el mueble de cristal. La _'pequeña' _pérgola constaba de un piso de madera y un techo al mejor estilo de un invernadero, permitía que la luz entrase pero no los rayos del sol, haciendo agradable la estadía ahí, no poseía paredes, solo cuatro columnas en las esquinas, siendo el soporte del techo, éstas imitaban las curvaturas naturales de los troncos de los arboles dando así un aspecto más rustico, contrastando con los muebles contemporáneos que se ubicaban bajo el techo, éstos iban desde las tonalidades del blanco al negro sin excluir el gris.

–¿Gumi?

–¡Oh! ¡Hola Miku!– La chica dueña de cabellera verde, ojos de igual color y piel blanca; de regular alegría reflejada en sus facciones y exceso de energía, al parecer no había notado la presencia de la única hija de los señores de la casa. Miku por otro lado notó de inmediato que hoy la normal energía de su amiga no estaba presente.

–¿Qué te pasa?– Preguntó mientras se acomodaba en el asiento frente a Gumi.

–Le iba a hablar, lo juro que lo iba a hacer y justo cuando ya estaba de frente, solo dije hola y continúe mi camino. ¡Soy un fracaso!–

–Ah, solo eso.– Miku se encogió de hombros. Era la típica depresión de Gumi post fracaso.

–¿Solo eso? ¡No! Si no soy capaz ni de hablarle, ¿Cómo quieres que avance con esto?–

–A mí me parece muy amable, si le hablas de seguro te continuará la plática.– Miku no le veía problema. ¿Por qué Gumi se hacia un mundo con algo tan simple?

–No es tan fácil como solo llegar y hablarle. Es que cada que cruzo mi mirada con la suya me paralizo, me hipnotiza, toda cordura que pueda tener en mi ser se esfuma y si le hablo así, juro que lo único que diré será una idiotez y ahí sí que me fregaré. ¿Has visto su manera de andar, de moverse, de acomodarse ese glorioso mechón de cabello que se posa sobre su rostro? Como lo envidio, él sí puede rosar sus labios. ¡Ah! Sus labios, diseñados y esculpidos por los mismísimos dioses y la fragancia que deja tras de sí al pasar…"- Gumi se había perdido en sus ensoñaciones. ¿Cuántas veces van ya? Ni idea. Miku perdió la cuenta ya hace mucho.

–Entonces ve y dile eso que acabas de decir o mejor, yo le diré que tu dijiste eso.– La cara de horror que puso Gumi al ver a Miku levantarse de donde se había sentado, con intenciones de ir a hablar lo que no tenía, era indescriptible. En su verde cabeza pasó la idea de asesinar a la chica de cabello acua y enterrarla en ese mismo jardín, todo para evitar que ella repitiera una sola palabra de lo que había escuchado.

–Miku, si te atreves a hablar juro que ya nunca más seré tu informante.– La nombrada quedo petrificada en su lugar. Si Gumi dejaba de informar acerca de la situación de la casa, si sus padres estaban o no, si habían visitas, o si del todo la posibilidad de salir por atrás era imposible, estaba jodida.

–De pronto ya no quiero caminar hasta adentro.– De nuevo tomó asiento. –Pero tienes que hacer algo. ¡No puedes estas así!–

–Lo sé, pero me es casi imposible saludarle y menos entablar una charl...–

–¡Genial!–

–¿Eh?– ¿De qué se alegraba Miku? ¿De su cobardía?

–Ya viene el desayuno, bien porque muero de hambre.– Tal parecía que la poseedora de la mirada acua no le había prestado ni el mínimo cuidado a las últimas palabras de su enamorada amiga. –Espero quieras comer algo, porque pedí para ti también, son crepas francesas.

–¿Con fresas?– Mejor dejarlo así y unirse al juego.

–Exacto.

–¡Amiga, eres una jodida genio!

–Lo sé.

* * *

Luego de que Miku hubiese llenado su estómago y Gumi bajado sus penas con comida, las dos se encontraban en la habitación de la de larga cabellera acua. Gumi era por así decirlo, la dama de confianza de Miku, aunque ésta solo tuviera diecinueve y fuera únicamente dos años mayor que la señorita de la casa. Debido a esto era que tenía un nivel un poco más elevado que los demás trabajadores de la casi mansión Hatsune, y esa era la razón por la cual el par se trataba como iguales, siempre y cuando los padres de la menor no estuvieran en la casa.

La de corta cabellera un día, un año atrás llegó solicitando empleo. Comenzó como simple encargada de ordenar y mantener aseado todo, pero la rápida y fuerte amistad que una Miku de dieciséis había entablado con ella la relevo de sus labores.

–No hay manera. De verdad que haces una tormenta en un vaso con agua.– Miku estaba recostada totalmente atravesada sobre su cama. Gumi estaba acomodada en el sofá que la menor tenía ahí, sus piernas colgando de uno de los apoyos para los brazos y el resto de su cuerpo acostado a lo largo del sofá. El traer puestos uno shorts al igual que su amiga le permitía optar por posiciones más cómodas que si trajera un vestido.

–A ver si dirás eso cuando seas tú la que se enamore, ese día veras que no es tan fácil.–

–¿Y sabes que es lo peor?– Miku dejo la pregunta en el aire en espera de que su acompañante consultara por la respuesta.

–¿Qué?– Y ahí estaba lo que había esperado.

–Que lo tuyo es tan evidente y que aún no se haya enterado, de verdad que debe de tener problemas de la vista.

–¿De verdad soy evidente?– El tono de preocupación presente en la voz de Gumi.

–Solo te falta tener un cartel en tu frente que diga: ¡Te amo Lily!–

–Joder Miku, deja de molestar. Que si no se ha dado cuenta aun, es porque hago un genial trabajo ocultándolo.

–Eso es lo que crees tú, pero si vamos y le preguntamos a cualquiera si sabe quién te gusta, dirá Lily.

–¿Quieres apostar?–

–Por supuesto, sabes que nunca rechazaría una apuesta, soy muy buena en ellas.

Ambas se levantaron a gran velocidad. Con la primera persona que se toparan, esa sería la suertuda entrevistada. Gumi tomó la delantera y abrió la puerta dando un paso hacia afuera al mismo tiempo, lo único que sintió fue como su rostro se hundía en el cuello de alguien con un muy conocido aroma y como un par de brazos rodeaban su espalda.

–¿Se encuentra bien?– La cálida sonrisa y tierna mirada de la rubia sumado a que sus brazos se encontraban rodeándola, tenían a la de verde cabellera en un estado de blanco total, al menos en su mente, porque la piel de su rostro estaba de un rojo intenso. –¿Gumi?– El tono de Lily ahora se escuchaba con un deje de preocupación, ya habían pasado algunos segundos y la chica entre sus brazos no daba respuesta alguna.

–Emm, s-sí... ¡Sí estoy bien, bien!– Y aunque eso había dicho, aún no mostraba intenciones de querer soltarse del agarre que Lily había creado para evitar que las dos cayeran al suelo. Miku tuvo que tomar pronta acción.

–Disculpa Lily, Gumi ven acá.– La Hatsune tomó del brazo a su amiga y por poco y la arranca del abrazo de la trabajadora de la casa y amor secreto de la Megpoid.

Miku había comenzado a arrastrar a la de ojos verdes, cuando la voz de Lily la detuvo.

–Señorita, venia para comunicarle que sus padres regresaran mañana al medio día.

–Que grandiosa noticia, gracias Lily.– La sonrisa alegre que Miku tenía en el momento de dar su respuesta era el resultado de mucha practica en el arte de la hipocresía, ella en lo personal detestaba que sus padres estuvieran dando vuelta por la casa, perfectamente se había criado con los empleados, ellos estaban más al pendiente de ella que sus propios padres, pero no le quedaba de otra más que ser la nena que sus padres adoraban mientras ellos estuvieran cerca.

Gumi por otro lado la noticia la había hecho volver a la normalidad, sabía que a su amiga tal información solo le arruinaba los planes.

–Con su permiso, me retiro.

–Espera Lily, solo un favor.

–Lo que usted guste, señorita.

–Deja de tratarme de señorita y por usted, llámame Miku y tenme más confianza.

–Pero señorit–

–Pero nada, eres la encargada de mis cosas, estarás en contacto constante conmigo y no quiero mantener tantas formalidades, al menos no cuando no están mis padres.–

–Como ust… digo, como desees Miku– Y de nuevo esa sonrisa que hace que Gumi se pierda en su mundo de vacío.

–Bueno, eso está un poco mejor, pero se puede mejorar.

Tras esas palabras ambas chicas retomaron su camino a la planta baja, mientras la rubia se adentró en la habitación de la menor para hacer su trabajo de mantenerla siempre en orden.

–Mira, es Sebastián, le preguntaré y veras que tengo razón.– Miku dejó de mirar a su escéptica amiga y llamó al jefe de trabajadores de la casa o mayordomo como le quieran llamar. –Sebastián, ven por favor.– El hombre de unos treinta y cinco años de edad, cabello corto y de una mezcla entre castaño y rojizo, ojos color avellana, vestido de camisa blanca, sobre ésta un chaleco y corbata negros y pantalón de tela del mismo color, caminó hasta llegar al lado de las chicas.

–Hola Miku, Gumi, ¿En qué les ayudo?–

–Veras, queríamos saber si por casualidad estabas enterado de quién es el interés romántico Gumi"-

–Bueno, aunque es de mal gusto, debo admitir que las charlas con las chicas del servicio de la casa son muy entretenidas y he de confesar que en esas platicas escuché que esta mujercita aquí presente muestra cierto interés por la chica nueva, Lily.

–¿¡Eh, todos lo saben!?– Gumi quería que en ese mismo instante la tierra se abriera a sus pies y la tragara.

–Me temo que sí, pero descuide hemos sido muy discretos con el asunto, para que sepa que ante cualquier cosa cuenta con el apoyo de todos. En fin, me disculpo chicas, pero tengo que hacer un par de asuntos importantes.

–Si, descuida, no te preocupes.

–Tranquila Gumi, ten fe, todo saldrá bien.– Pronunció el hombre antes de regresar a su camino.

–Te lo dije, yo gané. ¿Qué te pondré a hacer?– Miku golpeaba sus labios con su dedo índice pensando en algo para hacer cobro de su triunfo. Por otro lado Gumi ignoraba las peligrosas palabras que había pronunciado la joven ganadora de la apuesta, solo pensaba en que todo el mundo sabía. ¡Todo el mundo!

–Todo el mundo.– Susurró al aire.

* * *

–¿Bueno y ahora qué harás?– Gumi estaba de cabeza en el sofá, sus piernas apoyadas en el respaldar del mueble. Miku se encontraba acostada en el piso, las dos de nuevo en la habitación de la de largas coletas, solo que ya era de noche, pronto sería la hora de la cena.

–Nada, al menos el saber a qué hora es que llegan me da algo de ventaja. Podré darme una vuelta hoy en la noche para ver cómo está todo por allá"- La dueña de la habitación centro su vista en el techo mientras respondía a la pregunta.

–¿Estas segura? Mira que estás sola.

–Ja, eso crees. Tengo a muchos protegiendo mi espalda Gumi.

–No sé, tengo el presentimiento de que es mejor que te quedes.– La mirada verde, espejo de la preocupación de Gumi, se posó firmemente sobre Miku. ¿Sera que le conviene quedarse?

–Está bien, me quedaré. La vez que ignore tu sexto sentido me vi en complicaciones.

–¿Sexto sentido?

–Sí, así le digo yo.– Apenas terminada la frase de Miku se escuchó que tocaron la puerta y del otro lado una voz que hacía que la de cabellos del color del pasto se tensara en su lugar.

–Señoritas Miku y Gumi, la cena está lista, pueden bajar al comedor.

–Lily pasa por favor.– Miku volteo a ver de manera maliciosa a su amiga. La rubia no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta y dar un único paso en el interior de la habitación. –En qué le soy de utilidad señ… Miku.– Corrigió súbitamente lo que se disponía a pronunciar al notar la mirada de regaño burlón que la hija de la casa le dirigía.

–Así está mejor, y puedes tratar a Gumi con mayor confianza, después de todo las tres somos amigas. ¿Verdad Gumi?

–¿Eh? ¡Ah! S-sí, a-amigas.– Miku a escondidas y aguantándose las ganas de hacerlo con toda su fuerza, reía levemente ante las caras de Gumi. Y es que la pobre chica parecía que estaba hablando frente a alguna aparición espiritual. Una gelatina se quedaba corta ante los temblores de la de ojos verdes.

Miku se incorporó para quedar sentada sobre el piso –Perfecto, hoy se inicia una amistad que espero crezca cada vez más entre todas.– Luego se puso de pie. Gumi por otro lado, desde que había escuchado la voz de Lily corrigió su postura en el sofá y se acomodó de la manera correcta y bien derecha en su lugar. –Bien, a cenar. Muchas gracias por avisarnos Lily–

–No hay de qué.– Sin ninguna intención y desconociendo lo que esto provoca, la dueña de los suspiros de Gumi sonrió dejando a la pobre chica fuera de combate y siendo Miku la que tuviera que llevarla casi a rastras hacia el comedor. Sí, nada fuera de la rutina en esa "casa".

* * *

–¿Estado?

–Deslumbramiento por sonrisa de ya sabes quien.– Le respondió Miku a la encargada de servirle la cena.

–Ya tengo la cura.– La mujer dio unos pasos hasta llegar a alcanzar la ensalada especial para la deslumbrada, tomó un palito de zanahoria, regresó a su lugar y acomodó el palito naranja frente a Gumi; Miku no perdía movimiento alguno, esto era algo que podía ser de mucha utilidad.

Justo frente a la cara de la Megpoid y al alcance de su olfato la mujer doblo el palito con ambas manos hasta partirlo, el sonido y el aroma que libero tal acción puso en alerta cada sentido de Gumi, logrando así que reaccionara del todo.

–¡Zanahoria!– Fue lo que pronunció de inmediato al despertar.

–Wow, eso fue genial, muchas gracias por mostrármelo.

–No hay de qué, señorita. Con su permiso.– Dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia el interior de la cocina.

–¡Traeré zanahorias conmigo todo el tiempo!– Soltó entusiasta al aire tras ver el poder de éstas sobre su amiga.

Después de la cena y como acostumbraban, las dos estaban de nuevo juntas, solo que esta vez en la habitación de Gumi, ésta estaba en el área dedicada a la servidumbre, lugar al que Miku jamás entraría estando sus padres en la casa, pero si ellos no están jamás lo sabrán. ¿Verdad?

–Ah, que aburrido, ni te imaginas la cantidad de dinero que estoy dejando escapar solo por estar aquí.– Miku tenía un puchero al imaginar un billete salir volando con un par de blancas alas.

–O la cantidad que podrías perder–

–Oh Gumi, bien sabes que soy una experta.–

–¿No crees que viene de muy cerca la referencia, Miku?– Gumi que se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama se burlaba de la aludida que estaba de nuevo sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo.

–¿Cuántas veces tendré que ganarte para que aprendas, eh?

–Eso no dice nada, sabes que no soy muy buena.

–Como sea, yo sé que soy la mejor, y sabes creo que también tengo éxito en otra actividad que se está poniendo de moda puede que también la incluya, sería muy divertido.– Cuando Miku hablaba así solo causaba preocupación en la otra.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Nada, no te diré porque te pondrás a darme sermones.

–¡Miku, dime!

–No y no me harás decírtelo.– La expresión de la Hatsune cambio drásticamente a la que utiliza en sus negocios, Gumi ya sabía que no existía oportunidad a que ella dijera algo.

–Dime al menos que no es una idiotez.– Al ver la preocupación con un deje de temor de la de cabellos verdes, Miku supo que se había pasado un poco, después de todo Gumi era su amiga, era normal que se preocupara.

–Lo siento y descuida, no es lo que piensas, sabes tengo una mejor idea, te llevare conmigo y veras de lo que estoy hablando.

–¿Qué, yo en ese lugar del que tanto hablas?

–Anda Gumi, veras que es genial.– La nombrada se quedó viendo la cara infantil que le dedicaban en ese momento, y justo ahí una pregunta cruzo por su cabeza.

–Miku, eres todo lo contrario de las películas. ¿Cómo demonios te ganaste el respeto de esa gente?

–¿Eh? No sé, solo creo que les caí bien, además, es eso, tengo su respeto y no su temor.– Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo, siempre que pensaba o recordaba algo hacia arriba era en donde miraba.

–¿Hasta cuando piensas continuar con esto?

–No sé, hasta que me aburra tal vez.

–O hasta que te descubran.

–También, puede ser.

–Idiota, si te descubren estarás jodida, tus padres… tus padres hasta te quitarían el apellido.– Gumi tenía las manos elevadas al aire.

–Mejor, más libertad– Miku solo se encogió de hombros. Para su amiga no le fue extraño tal comentario, era común que ella los hiciera.

–En ese caso mejor ve ideando buscar casa por si acaso y procura te sea lo suficiente para ambas.

–Eso tenlo por seguro.– La de cabellos acua se levantó de un salto, estiró sus brazos y piernas. –En fin Gumi, creo que mejor voy a dormir, mañana me espera un día difícil.

–Suerte, buenas noches señorita.

–Cállate, no empieces desde ya, no soporto eso.

–Mañana lo escucharas todo el día.

–Pues espera hasta mañana para torturarme entonces.– Miku estaba ya saliendo por la puerta lo último que escuchó fue a Gumi decir, _como usted guste señorita_ y luego su risa.

* * *

Ese molesto ruido no cesaba, ni con dos almohadas sobre su cabeza lo dejaba de escuchar.

–¡Demonios! ¿Quién es tan insistente?– Miku rápidamente tomo su celular. –¡Diga!– su expresión y estado de ánimo cambio en segundos. –¿Qué, pero qué hora es? ... ¿Y por qué tan temprano? ... Sí, sí tienes razón, eso es lo de menos. … Sí, gracias Gumi.– Corto la llamada.

–Joder, por qué tenían que llegar a las nueve de la mañana, veinte minutos Miku, solo veinte para prepararte.– Se levantó en seguida y corrió a la ducha, al terminar su apurado baño, tomó una falda blanca y una blusa de botones celeste más un par de sandalias blancas. Ni que decir que prefería mil veces más sus shorts y tennis, pero ni modo.

Solo le quedaban cinco minutos y tenía que desayunar algo, lo más probable una manzana, abrió la puerta de su habitación y casi choca contra la de ojos verdes que la había llamado hace unos minutos atrás.

–¡Ten una manzana y corre que tienes que estar en la entrada para ya!

–Gumi eres mi salvadora.– En lo que bajaba las escaleras comía la manzana al llegar a la entrada y acabar su desayuno la voz de Gumi que venía tras de ella la llamó.

–Miku el centro rápido.– La mencionada le arrojó el centro de la fruta a su amiga y ésta desapareció hacia la cocina. Rápido Sebastián y un par de trabajadores más la acompañaron en la entrada y justo un minuto más tarde de las nueve puntual la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos personas bien vestidas. El padre de traje, pantalones y corbata negros, camisa blanca. La madre traía un pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa de manga larga color blanco, ambos de cabello color agua, solo que de distintas tonalidades, el del padre era más orientado al azul y el de su esposa al verde, el color que Miku había heredado era la perfecta mezcla de ambos tonos.

–Bienvenidos padres.– Un tono formal era el que emitía la más joven de los Hatsune.

–Gracias Miku.

–Señores les doy la bienvenida. ¿Les ayudo con su equipaje?– Ahora el que hablaba era Sebastián.

–Claro, está en el auto.– Sebastián dio una seña a un par de trabajadores, los que fueron de inmediato hacia afuera para traer el equipaje que constaba de solo una maleta por cada uno.

–¿Miku, como han estado las cosas por acá?– La madre pregunto mientras todos entraban a la casa.

–Nada fuera de lo común, todo ha estado en orden.

–Me alegra escuchar eso, es digno de los Hatsune no llamar la atención y no causar ni vivir ningún escandalo.– La madre concluyó.

–Miku, te tenemos una gran noticia, a partir de mañana tendrás clases más continuas, tienes que prepararte más para mantener en alto el apellido.

–Qué excelente noticia padre.– Esa sonrisa y tono alegre tan perfectamente actuado de nuevo hacia acto de presencia.

–Sabíamos que te encantaría.– El hombre asintió para sí, estaba lleno de orgullo por su hija. El camino que él había escogido para la vida de Miku era el mejor, ella sería igual que él.

Tras la bienvenida, ambos se dirigieron a su recamara, para descansar un poco y vestir algo más cómodo. Tiempo aprovechado por Gumi para acercarse a Miku.

–¿Qué tal todo?– La cara de la Hatsune no le dio esperanzas de una respuesta positiva.

–¿Por casualidad no conoces alguna casa que pueda comprar?

–Así de mal, vaya.

–Ahora me va a tocar estudiar más aun, y fingir que ese montón de porquerías me interesan.

–Miku ve el lado positivo, legalmente no tendrán poder sobre ti dentro de un año.– Un esfuerzo de Gumi para animar a su amiga.

–Por favor eso solo lo empeorará. Tendré que comenzar a trabajar junto con mis padres y vivir las veinticuatro horas bajo sus expectativas.

–Ya veras, algo pasará y puede que las cosas mejoren.

–Tu positivismo es abrumador, Gumi.

–Estoy aquí para recordarte que existe un lado positivó, en fin tengo que irme, no quiero causarte problemas.– La de mirada verde se marchó de regreso a la cocina.

–¿Existirá un lado bueno de esto?– Se preguntó ella misma mientras regresaba a su habitación para esperar el llamado de sus padres.

–¿Me pregunto cuando tendrán que salir de viaje de nuevo y por cuánto?– Soltó mientras se lanzaba sobre su cama.

* * *

–Bien Miku, tus clases ahora serán los Lunes, Miércoles, Viernes y Sábados y los Martes y Jueves de cada quince días, el Domingo será un día para que hagas los trabajos extra y que después descanses.– El padre, el señor Takeshi Hatsune se encontraba a la cabecera de la mesa, a su derecha su esposa, Naomi Hatsune y a su izquierda estaba Miku, para ésta el almuerzo le caería pesado y hasta ya podía sentir la acidez.

–Ya lo veras Miku, serás una gran empresaria, pero para lograrlo tendrás que estudiar mucho.

–Lo sé muy bien, padres.– Después de terminar la frase se llevó otro bocado obligado a la boca. Otro buen plato arruinado por sus padres.

–Bien, sabes que ese es el precio del éxito.

–Sí señor.

El almuerzo paso entre platicas de sus estudios y de las cosas que esperaban de ella, además de los proyectos que ellos llevaban a cabo. El matrimonio no sacaban los negocios ni por un segundo de su cabeza y eso ya le estaba provocando nauseas a la menor en la mesa.

–Padre, madre con su permiso, creo que no me siento bien, iré a descansar a mi habitación.– Miku esperaba la aprobación para levantarse de la mesa.

–Enviare a alguien para que te atienda.– Típico, su madre solo sabía decir eso.

–Descuida, solo un leve descanso bastará, permiso.– Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta su habitación, al llegar tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje, minutos después tocaron a su puerta.

–Señorita, he traído lo que pidió.

–Pase.– Gumi apareció tras la puerta. –¿No hay halcones al asecho?– Miku esperaba expectante.

–No, tus padres están en el jardín. Ten.– Al estar al lado de la de acua cabellera, le tendió un vaso con un trasparente líquido y una pastilla que al inmediato contacto con el agua comenzó a efervescer. Miku se quedó observando como la blanca pastilla desaparecía entre las burbujas, luego bebió el líquido lo más rápido que pudo, puesto que el sabor no era para nada agradable.

–Gracias Gumi ¿Por casualidad no sabes cuando salen de nuevo?

–Creo que dentro de una semana, si no aparece ninguna eventualidad claro, eso es lo que sabe Sebastián.

–Una semana. Le diré que se encargue él de todo por una semana.– Buscó su teléfono y escribió un mensaje de texto, luego de ver que ya había sido recibido, lo borro.

–Le confías mucho.

–Claro, es muy bueno en lo que hace.– Miku colocó sobre la mesa de noche el dispositivo móvil y se acomodó mejor, dándole espacio a Gumi. Mientras sus padres no la llamaran ella podía estar felizmente en su habitación.

* * *

Ya iban tres días de la estadía de sus padres. Tres días de que las comidas eran su peor pesadilla, ya hasta tenía una lista de las cosas que comería cuando todo volviera a la normalidad.

Pero hoy era un día aún más complicado, hoy tendrían visitas y no cualquier visita, hoy vendrían los Loid, socios de sus padres en muchos negocios. Lo peor era que, además de escuchar las largas y poco interesantes platicas de negocios, tendría que soportar al hijo de la familia. Un inútil con aires de superioridad. Le repudiaba como trataba a la servidumbre. Ella se atrevía a apostar, con certeza de ganar, a que el tipo no sabía hacer nada por sí solo.

Pero ahora solo le quedaba sonreír y decir…

–Bienvenidos, es un gusto tenerlos aquí.– Como futura cabecera de familia, le correspondía comenzar a actuar como la anfitriona, o eso le había dicho su madre.

–Gracias, mírate, pero si ya eres toda una señorita. Tus padres deben de estar orgullosos de ti.– Aquel hombre alto de blanca tez y rubios cabellos, de ojos azules, cuarenta y tres años sobre sus hombros y de elegante vestir, le dedico una sonrisa.

–Gracias señor Loid, pasen adelante. ¿Gustan algo?– Preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a todos.

–Solo te molestaría con una taza de té para platicar más a gusto con tus padres.– La señora Loid, blanca piel y cabellera, de ojos color rubí, de voz dulce y tres años menor que su esposo.

–No se preocupe señora, de inmediato lo mandare a pedir. Permítanme guiarlos hasta el estudio, ahí estarán más cómodos.– Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el estudio, al llegar, Miku se retiró con la excusa de ir ella personalmente a pedir el té para la señora. Todo el tiempo ignorando de una manera experta al hijo de los Loid, pero tarde o temprano tenía que regresar y no lo podría ignorar por mucho, además que él se empeñaba en hacerle conversación.

–Que conveniente que nuestros hijos se lleven tan bien.– El comentario del señor William Loid llamo la atención total de Miku.

–Hasta se ven bien los dos.– Ahora era la señora Elizabeth Loid la que daba su opinión. Eso Miku no se lo esperaba. Ahora solo faltaba que sus padres y los del inútil ese, estuvieran conviniendo un matrimonio, si así se encontraban las cosas sin duda alguna huiría de su casa.

–Yohio es un gran muchacho, es verdad, y de buen apellido.– Ahora los nervios de la Hatsune estaban de punta, solo un comentario y ella saldría corriendo y de paso se llevaría a Gumi con ella, eso ni dudarlo.

* * *

Nota de Autor:

Primero que nada, sí, soy consiente que ya paso más de un año desde que publiqué el primer cap, no me maten!

Para explicar, ambos capítulos los tenía listos mucho antes de publicar el primero. Lo que sucede es que no sé qué rumbo dar a este fic. Publiqué el primero para forzarme a seguir escribiendo el fic. (No funciono mucho que se diga)

Con sinceridad digo que mi área de confort son los One Shots, sin embargo este proyecto surgió y lo inicié. Los dos primeros caps como ven, es una introducción a las vidas de Miku y Luka y sus olímpicas diferencias. Luka puede que no tenga nada, pero tiene el amor de una familia que la adopto, Miku lo tiene todo menos el calor y afecto de los suyos.

Como se ve en este cap, Miku está metida en algunos negocios que serian la deshonra de la familia. (Negocios que aún no defino. No sé que tan ilegal hacer el asunto y eso es algo que definirá todo el resto del fic, ya que entorno a eso se darán los hechos que junten las vidas de nuestras protagonistas)

Tengo personajes secundarios que dependen de lo que haga Miku para ellos ser ya sea villanos, traidores, neutrales, aliados o lo que les convenga.

En resumen, este fic no está definido y por más que le doy vueltas al asunto, no me decido a qué hacer. Ninguna idea me convence a mí, y si a mí no me gusta, cómo voy a esperar que le guste a mis lectores!

Por ahora publico este cap, para que no se quede ahí guardando polvo en mi disco duro... XD

Y para que al menos ustedes conozcan a la Miku de este fic.

Por otro lado, este cap parece novela mexicana?... Sí. Pero descuiden, de continuar esto algún día, la vida de Miku en su casa sera lo de menos, aquí lo que importa sera el barrio de Luka y las actividades que Miku desempeñe. No me gustan los fics donde los padres meten de más las narices, éstos van a andar hinchando las pelotas un poco, pero apenas lo justo.

Así que pido disculpas y que sean muy, pero muy pacientes. Puede que un día tenga una prendida de foco y encuentre la luz para este fic y así de la nada nazca la inspiración, a como puede que pase otro año para ver un tercer cap. Espero en medio del proceso hacer muchos One Shots.

Joder, la nota de autor más larga de mi vida!

Dudas, sean libres de mandar un PM o dejarla en review! (Desde la cuenta, no me salgan con una pregunta siendo Guest)

Pd, no se burlen del cap, así escribía yo hace como dos años! El lado positivo es que el cap 3 tendrá más calidad, un poquito al menos.

De ante mano gracias por su comprensión!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente bonita y paciente!  
Les recomiendo leer la nota al final, hay info acerca del fic.

* * *

**Cuando la paz he de abundar, espera la guerra llegar**

―¿Luka, qué frutas prefieres?― Gakupo estaba de pie frente a la sección de frutas y verduras, el carrito de supermercado tras de sí estaba ya por más de la mitad y solo tenían diez minutos de haber llegado.

―¿No crees que es mucho solo para un par de días?― Luka traía consigo otro carrito en igual condiciones, tal vez algunas golosinas más que iban dirigidas para los pequeños gemelos.

―Nah, es lo justo créeme, y dime ¿qué frutas te van más?― Él ya tenía en sus manos una pera y una manzana, las estaba evaluando prácticamente.

―Este, veras, ese tipo de cosas prefiero comprarlas en la tienda del anciano, se ven más frescas.― Ella lo miraba de manera calmada.

―Tienes razón, bien, dejemos las frutas y vegetales para después.― El hombre devolvió a su lugar las frutas y camino con su carrito de compras hasta la sección de productos de limpieza, jabones, shampoo, dentífrico y demás cosas por el estilo, en la parte inferior coloco esos productos, para que no tuvieran contacto con la comida, Luka hizo lo mismo solo que adjuntando también algunos productos infantiles.

Ya las siete con treinta habían llegado y ellos estaban en la caja, como era temprano no había fila por lo cual solo les tomo diez minutos para pagar todo, gracias a la facilidad de únicamente pasar una pequeña lamina de plástico con el nombre en plateado de Gakupo Kamui y que la cifra imaginaria de un banco disminuyera con tal acción.

―Gakupo te encargas del resto, ya tengo que ir a la empacadora.―

―Claro, no te preocupes, suerte en tu día.― Luka asintió, y salió del lugar, era una lástima que ella no pudiera ver la alegría de los pequeños al ver todos los dulces que les pertenecían, pero aun así estaba más que feliz, todo estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas, el karma estaba trabajando a su favor, ya era hora.

Camino con tranquilidad por las calles, ya hacía mucho que no veía la activad diurna de la ciudad, mucho que no veía su sombra en la calle debido al sol de la mañana, siempre salía de madrugada y regresaba de noche.

Al llegar al su destino observó la fila de personas que esperaban obtener un puesto hoy, ella sabía que dentro de un mes, estaría en esa misma situación, pero al menos tendría fuerzas renovadas para afrontarlo. Saludó a algunas personas, después de hacer fila por casi tres horas todos los días, haces por lo menos conocidos de plática.

Joel ya la había visto llegar, pero por el momento estaba ocupado, ella lo sabía así que solo se refugió del sol un poco a esperar a aquel hombre y a Kaito que no había llegado.

―Hola Luka.― Saludo cuando por fin estaba libre, mientras se acercaba a la nombrada.

―Hola, veo que hoy hubo mayor cupo, ¿Un pedido grande?

―Sí, ayer llegaron bastantes cosas para ser empacadas y algunas para ser distribuidas en la zona, puede que a medio día los llame a ti y a Kaito para que se vengan a llevar cosas y ser repartidas, y ahora que lo nombro, ¿no ha llegado, verdad?― El hombre de morena piel dirigió su vista en diferentes direcciones para corroborar su punto.

―No, pero aun faltan… cuatro minutos para las ocho.― Soltó después de un fugaz vistazo al reloj de su muñeca.

―Yo digo que aparecerá a la ocho puntual.― Ambos voltearon a ver a la calle, esperando que el chico energético hiciera acto de presencia.

―Apuesto a que lo hará después.― Habló Luka sin mover su mirada.

―Es un trato, si llega después no me pagaras lo de ayer, si llega antes o puntual si me pagaras.

―¡Alto, pero qué! Estas apostando a perder.― Ahora sí la mujer dirigió su vista al hombre.

―No puedes echar para atrás, ya la apuesta está hecha.― Joel reía, él sabía que Kaito llegaría al menos un par de minutos después de las ocho.

―Eso es trampa.― Su terquedad en total presencia y su orgullo golpeado, había caído en los juegos del aquel hombre, demonios que la conocía bien.

―Lo siento pero fue una jugada legal, solo quedan dos minutos.― La de cabellos rosa solo podía desear que el tarado de su amigo por algún milagro llegara a tiempo, pero los milagros no son todos los días, o para cosas tan simples, deben de estar contados y ser tan escasos que se guardan para cosas importantes.

―Hola Luka, jefe, este verán, venía temprano pero…―

―Ahórrate las excusas, nunca había estado tan contento porque llegaras tarde, pero muévete y ayuda a cargar el camión, y Luka si lo deseas puedes ir también, yo ya tengo que ir adentro.―

―¡Sí señor jefe!

―Claro Joel.

* * *

―Bien Luka, última entrega del día, es un nombre que nunca había escuchado por los alrededores, debe de ser nueva en el lugar.― Kaito estacionaba el camión frente a una casa pequeña con una fachada notoriamente gastada, lo normal en la zona. Los últimos rayos del sol ya daban su despedida no sin antes dejar tras de sí un bonito espectáculo de luces naranjas, rosa y violáceas sobre las nubes.

―¿Conoces a bastantes personas?― Luka se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y abría la puerta del copiloto, su compañero imitaba sus acciones.

―No diría eso, solo que conozco bastantes nombres.― Él se dirigió hasta la parte de atrás del pequeño camión, abrió las puertas y subió por la caja que estaba buscando, Luka lo esperaba afuera. ―Esta es, ten Luka.― Luego de que la mujer tomara la caja en sus manos, saltó fuera del camión.

―Dice frágil, ¿La trataste con cuidado?― Luka continuaba viendo la caja.

―Sí, no te preocupes, ve y entrégala y habremos terminado por hoy.―

Ella caminó con la caja, era de un tamaño mediano y no muy ancha, venia cubierta por papel color cartón, era raro que las cajas vinieran en ese estado.

Caminó hasta estar frente a la puerta, un par de leves golpes bastaron para escuchar como alguien se apuraba para abrir.

―Buenas tardes, soy del servicio de entrega de paquetes― Se presentó Luka, ante la expresión de duda de aquella peculiar chica, piel blanca, de una altura y edad diría similar a la suya, ojos color… no tenía idea de cómo describir ese color, ¿Rojo?… No, ¿Fucsia?… Tampoco, ¿Rosa?… para nada, ¿Una mezcla de los tres?… Tal vez.

Pero aún más sorprendente que intentar descifrar el color de su mirada era descifrar qué era lo que tenía su cabello, para Luka la conclusión era que tenía vida, nada normal y humano podría desafiar la gravedad de tal modo.

―Ya veo.― Tal vez no pasaron ni cinco segundos, aun así ya por cierta cabeza rosa habían pasado muchas cosas, pero la voz de esa chica la trajo a la realidad más lenta.

―¿Maika Voctró?― Recordó preguntar.

―Sí soy yo.

―Bien, por favor firme aquí, es para saber que ya el paquete fue entregado.― Luka con su mano izquierda le tendía la tabla con el documento a firmar y luego tomó la pluma del bolsillo en su camisa, mientras tanto, bajo su brazo derecho se encontraba el paquete.

La chica de inusual cabello firmó y le entregó de regreso las cosas a Luka, quien de inmediato le entrego la caja.

―Gracias.

―De nada.― Se despidió Luka regresando al camión donde Kaito la esperaba.

―Vaya peculiar chica.― Pronuncio el chico mientras comenzaba a hacer andar el camión.

―Ni que lo digas.― Luka aún continuaba creando hipótesis de como el cabello de alguien podría adquirir tal peculiaridad, luego recordó que tenía cosas más importante en las cuales pensar. ―¿Kaito, te molestaría si yo me quedo cerca de la casa de Rilliane de camino?

―Descuida no hay problema, de hecho te dejare justo en frente.

―Gracias.―Terminada la frase Luka se dedicó a ver el camino pasar por la ventana.

* * *

Respiró profundo ya se podía imaginar el ataque que recibiría así que antes de entrar al campo de batalla se estaba preparando psicológicamente.

Con determinación alzó su puño y con los nudillos de sus dedos tocó la puerta, en esta ocasión solo escuchó los tranquilos pasos de alguien acercándose desde detrás de la puerta, luego ésta se abrió dejando ver a una rubia mujer.

―¿Rilliane?― La intriga en la voz y mirada de la de cabellos rosa era clara. ¿Dónde estaban el par de rubios que siempre la recibían con abundante efusividad?

―Pasa y aclararas tus dudas.― La tranquila respuesta llenó de más intriga a Luka, no porque la mujer frente a ella supiera lo que estaba pensando, sino por querer conocer qué fue lo que evitó que un par de rubios la atropellara con un abrazo.

Tal como lo pidió la madre de los gemelos, Luka entró y la imagen que encontró la dejó dividida entre dos sentimientos, el primero, querer unirse y el segundo y contrario, querer patear a cierta persona, y es que ahí, sobre el piso estaban los gemelos con un peso de cabellos morados encima de ellos.

―Gakupo dijo que era el turno de mamá de abrir la puerta y se nos arrojó encima.― El pequeño Len actuó de portavoz de ambos, mientras Rin asentía con la cabeza en afirmación a las palabras de su hermano.

_¿Luka, qué escogerás?_

―Gakupo más te conviene que los sueltes, yo quiero mi abrazo.― La Megurine se apoyó con una rodilla en el piso y extendió sus brazos, el hombre obedeció al mandato y rápidamente un par de rayos amarillos atravesaron la distancia y terminaron tumbados sobre la de cabello rosa. Sí, nada mejor que un doloroso abrazo.

Luego de haberse recuperado del ataque de los gemelos Luka y Gakupo se encontraban jugando con ellos.

―¡Fusión, ha!― El par de rubios quedaron en la típica pose.

―¡Ja, les quedo mal, miren sus dedos!― Gakupo que estaba de pie frente a los Kagamine apuntaba con su índice el error en la pose de los niños, la cual en efecto estaba errónea ya que la punta de sus dedos no coincidían mutuamente.

―Eso no importa.― Esbozó Rin.

―Sí que importa, si lo hacemos mal saldría un Ren muy gordo o muy flaco.― Le contestó su hermano de brazos cruzados, mientras asentía para darle más importancia a sus palabras.

―En fin ya lo hicieron mal, yo los derroté.― Gakupo comenzaba a celebrar su victoria, pero fue interrumpido.

―No tan rápido que aun falto yo Gakuboo.― Luka apareció en escena.

―Soy Guka, la legendaria súper sayajin y te derrotare en este instante.― Luka adquirió una pose que los gemelos admiraron porque sabían lo que venía. ―Kame Hame, Kame… Ham…―

―La cena esta lista, todos a la mesa y lávense las manos primero.― La voz de Rilliane se escuchó.

―Bueno ya escucharon peques, a comer.― La de cabellos rosa detuvo de golpe su ataque para cumplir con el mandato de Rilliane.

―Pero, pero ¿qué pasará con Guka y Gakuboo?― Len habló mientras Rin se cruzaba de brazos en señal de que no se movería hasta obtener una respuesta.

―La próxima que juguemos continuamos, ¿sí? Ahora es tiempo de la cena.― Esta vez Gakupo tomo en habla.

Ni modo chicos, la próxima será.

* * *

La cena había estado fantástica, era un hecho, Rilliane poseía un don. Los niños poco después de terminar su comida habían caído rendidos al sueño. Señal clara para Luka y Gakupo. Rilliane se merecía su descanso también, ellos no se quedarían hasta tarde en su casa. Claro está que esto no era visto así por la rubia mujer, pero ni su dulce sonrisa era capaz de ocultar su cansancio.

Así fue como después de una fugaz despedida de buenas noches, el par de amigos se encontraba caminando por las calles pobremente iluminadas con dirección a su casa.

―Y bien, me dirás por qué estas por aquí y no atendiendo esos "asuntos del trabajo."― Gakupo solo la quedó mirando, analizando las siguientes palabras que diría. No podía seguir tratando de ocultar todo de Luka para siempre. Pero no podía simplemente exponer todo ante ella.

―Como bien sabrás Luka, ya que un tiempo fuiste parte de las calles de esta cuidad, aquí las cosas no son lo que se llaman limpias. Los negocios que pasan aquí mueven mucho dinero y todos quieren parte del botín, así que aquellos que entran necesitan protección y ganarse el respeto o el temor del resto.― Un leve silencio se hizo presente.

―Mira, tú eres un ejemplo, no al mismo nivel, pero sí el mismo concepto. La personas aquí simplemente no dicen un día, "_Vasta, me saldré de esta vida._" No. Pagan un precio por ello, ya sea físico o ser abandonado por el resto. Pero tú no. Meiko aún tiene gente vigilando tu bienestar, ¿y eso por qué? Porque con tus acciones te has ganado su respeto. Aunque también creo que es porque espera que regreses a sus filas. El respeto o el temor te da poder.―

―Y en fin, ya que los que optan por entrar a luchar por una rebanada del pastel requieren de protección, ahí es donde entro yo. No puedo decirte a quién protejo o que otras labores desempeño. Lo que sí puedo decir que es por unos cuantos días estoy de vacaciones.― Un tono burlón y una relajada sonrisa de parte de Gakupo para acompañar su ultimas palabras.

Las palabras de su amigo la dejaron con muchas interrogantes, pero las más importantes era ¿Cuan alto en la escala del poder estaba Gakupo y quién es al que debe proteger?

* * *

**A/N**  
Sí, se que son solo 2k palabras, pero hey! Vean el lado positivo!  
No tarde más de un año esta vez!  
Verán, este cap data de allá del 2014, excepto la última parte, eso es de hoy.  
Digamos que me decidí un poco ya. Aun no tenemos rumbo para este fic,  
pero al menos ya descarte muchos otros caminos.  
A partir de ahora los capítulos serán más cortos, es mi área de confort.  
Me siento mejor avanzando la historia a grandes rasgos que entrar en detalles.  
El cap de hoy es lo que se le denomina, relleno, algo que tenía perdido por ahí.  
El siguiente cap ira más al grano, como ya pudieron ver al final de este,  
más datos revelados y así. Los eventos pasaran, no quiero dejar la idea abandonada  
y por eso las cosas irán más rápido. Espero tener la inspiración para escribir mas de Juegos de Azar pronto.  
(Por ahora ando de fangirl en el fandon de RWBY)

Debo de dar muchas gracias a todos esos reviews que me dieron ánimos y hasta ideas!  
No tienen idea de lo mucho que son apreciados!

_**JM Scarlet:**_ Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta locura!  
**_Floor Megurine:_** Algo de más dulzura Kagamine pata ti aquí!  
_**InfinitySKyght: **_Muchas gracias por el consejo y por el apoyo!  
_**Seven Minds:**_ Gracias por los buenos deseos! Oh y tendré en cuenta lo del club!  
_**Azhenet:**_ Gracias por el apoyo! (En un par de mis fics cabe destacar)  
_**Pumpkin513:**_ Eso mismo pensé hace unos años, y sí y por lo mismo me está costando! -lloro-  
_**Megurine Chikane:**_ Ja ja, cuando menos podes leer, más publico... Soy telible! XD

Y gracias por su paciencia a todos!  
Hasta la próxima!


End file.
